At First Light
by Demona3870
Summary: Private moments are so hard to find in a group. For Cloud and Aeris, it starts with a sneeze. Cleris fluff.


**At First Light**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are all products of Square Enix and whoever else lays claim to the FF7 realm. I am making no money off of this, though I do hope to touch the hearts of some fans and bring a smile to the faces of my readers.

_A/N: This is my first FF7 fan fic, meant to be fluffy in nature. Locations are intentionally vague. I hope you all enjoy, and I look forward to any comments you may have on the story. Thanks!_

It started with a sneeze.

Since Yuffie joined their party, little time was left for personal privacy. Specifically, sleeping in during the few times they stayed at the local Inns. Her high energy was so abundant, even first morning grogginess was no match for her boisterous attitude.

Aeris, for her part, was always very good about getting up when Yuffie did, to get her out of the room before Cloud started throwing things at the little ninja. She was most like the mother of the group, keeping the children from fighting. In her mind, it was better for the group to have a slightly tired Aeris traveling the Planet then an irate Cloud. So, it became routine for her, sacrificing those few extra moments every morning enjoying the small comforts of a real bed to keep the peace in the group.

Until, one morning, she just couldn't bring herself to get up. She'd been dreaming of a forest and a field of flowers before the world became soft and warm as she came back to the inn. Her body was completely relaxed, pressing heavily into the mattress. Her fingers curled around the blanket, pulling it up to her chin as she smiled. Beneath the covers, her toes curled at the complete calm she felt.

Then Yuffie was up and moving about, "quietly" getting dressed and hunting for food. Aeris stilled, gently tucking her head down into the comforter as she tried to avoid giving away she was awake. This was how it always started, with Yuffie pretending to be considerate to her sleeping companions, when she was really doing no such thing. It was a mystery to everyone how she survived outside Wutai with out the social interaction she so desperately needed.

Today, Aeris wanted no part of it, if just for a few minutes. She didn't move, except to smile into the sheets when she heard Yuffie's shuffling get louder. There was a loud thud and a sharp cry as Yuffie stubbed her toe, a string of colorful comments filling the room in a voice not even bothering to whisper anymore.

Aeris' eyes slowly opened as Yuffie whined, the Cetra suddenly feeling guilty for being indulgent. She released a breath and moved her hand up to pull the sheets down. Her hand paused when something caught her eye.

Shining blue eyes.

Across the small space between beds, Cloud stared at her over his own comforter. His eyes had no traces of sleep in them. The tiny smile on his lips mirrored hers.

With a start, Aeris realized he'd been awake for a while, and like her, was trying to hide it. Her grin spread, a giggle threatening to burst forth as Yuffie's rants began in earnest. Cloud moved his hand, one pale finger covering his lips. Aeris moved her hand over her mouth, her eyes laughing.

As the minutes passed, Yuffie's movements became more frantic, drawers being slammed and bags being tossed about the room, all while talking to herself about whatever caught her attention. For whatever reason, she didn't actually come over to wake up Aeris. If she had, she would have spotted the slight quaking under both blankets as her companions tried to hold in their laughter.

Alas, it wasn't a stray giggle or muffled snicker that alerted the ninja, but a sneeze.

It burst forth from Aeris before she even felt a tickle in her nose. The whole bed seemed to shake with the force of it, and before Aeris had recovered, Yuffie was by her side, asking her "if she was ok, was she getting sick, did she need another blanket," and "let's go get some food," in one continuous breath. The flower girl assured her friend she was all right before she was practically dragged from the bed.

But not before she noticed the lack of blue eyes, their brilliant hue tucked away under a dark green blanket, safe from the morning storm that was Yuffie.

Aeris smirked but said nothing, not even bringing up the subject when she and Cloud were alone while Yuffie was buying… or at least, they hoped was buying… supplies.

One week later brought a different inn, different beds, and the same scene. Yuffie was making her rounds again, and Aeris looked over to see Cloud watching her, a knowing smile on his face. She quirked an eyebrow as she realized he wasn't as much of a late sleeper as she thought. Once again, he put his finger to his lips, teasing her as he knew she would still be the one to get up first.

Aeris smiled back, mischief dancing in her eyes. She reveled in the sudden crinkling of Cloud's forehead. With a little twist of her fingers, she sent a light spell across the room, picturing Cloud's feet in her mind's eye as his sheets became coated with a thin layer of ice.

He jumped out of bed faster than a startled Chocobo.

Yuffie pounced, thrilled that her blonde companion was the first up for once. She grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards the door for breakfast, ignoring the fact he was still in his sleep pants with no shoes on. She missed the pointed look he shot at the other bed, where a sleeping Aeris lay still and hidden from sight.

And so it began, this silent game between them. They never spoke about it out loud, and Yuffie never had a clue they were purposefully riling her up in the mornings as both tried to prolong rising.

Aeris looked forward to this simple morning exchange, grateful to see the softer side of Cloud that he kept hidden on their travels. It was a part of him he didn't like to share, for whatever reason, except at first light, when only she was allowed to see it. That was why she never spoke of it, even when they were alone. It was their secret.

One morning Aeris woke in pain. It was still dark outside, the sun not yet ready to break the horizon, and she could hear the soft snoring of Yuffie across the room. She moved to reposition herself and a soft gasp left her. Her entire body ached. Her head was pounding, and as she swallowed she wondered why someone would put razor blades in her mouth as slept.

It occurred to her she was delirious.

She wanted water. Sluggishly, she moved herself out of bed, her face wincing with each movement of her limbs. The water glass trembled in her hand as she shivered. Carefully, she made her way back. The fog in her head made her movements jerky and unstable, and the tremors in her hands made it hard for her to grab the sheets. Through sheer force of will, she managed to overcome the battle with the stubborn material, and she sank down into the bed.

Distantly, she heard her name. It hurt her head, the word bouncing loudly between her ears. Her body burrowed deeper into the mattress. Shivers overtook her, making her slender form quake, and she wished they would stop so she could sleep.

"Aeris."

She moaned, her body rolling away from the offensive noise. Still, she trembled, the shivers now so violent she felt the bed move around her. A weight pressed onto her shoulder, heavy and hot. The warmth drew her closer, and she turned.

"My God, you're on fire."

"It's cold," she mumbled. She forced her eyes open, catching the dark shadows of the room, and she looked over at the empty bed, the sheets tossed back in a messy heap. "Cloud?"

"Go back to sleep."

His voice was soft in her ear, sending warmth across her neck that combated the shivers. The covers came up around her, the weight on her shoulder moving to settle across her waist. She wondered when her blanket became so heavy then fell back into a fevered sleep.

She woke again to muffled sounds and deep rumblings. She felt hot and sticky. Her head was pounding and her throat was on fire. Her eyes opened to darkness. She closed them again, confused. Disorientation and claustrophobia danced around in her mind. She began to move when a hand gripped her side, stilling her. "… would have gone?" Aerith heard.

"For a walk."

Aerith's eyes went wide as she heard Cloud's voice… right over her head.

"She probably went to visit that flower patch by the farm before we head out."

"Without me?!" Yuffie whined, incredulous.

"You should go give her a piece of your mind," Cloud encouraged, amusement tinting his mellow voice.

"Damn straight!" There was a shuffle of feet and a slam of the door.

A moment of silence passed. Then the darkness was lifted from her eyes as the blanket was pulled down from over her head. She blinked several times at the soft light peaking over the curtains. Cool fingers pressed against her forehead gently.

"Still warm."

Aeris turned her head to the left, wincing. She found herself staring at Cloud's black night shirt. Her gaze flicked up to see him staring down at her, his face neutral. Her green eyes darted from side to side before returning to his blue ones. "I missed something." She grimaced at the croak that had become her voice.

Cloud's lips quirked up at the corner. "Yes, you did," he replied quietly, "your bed."

"What?" Aeris frowned, and despite the throbbing behind her eyes, she moved onto her elbow, looking around the room. Everything was placed differently from last night; the furniture more centered than to the left as it was before. She looked to the right, at the empty bed with the heap of blankets, and gawked as she realized it was her own.

She vaguely remembered getting up for water… and then…

Cloud chuckled as her cheeks went red. He gently pulled her back down. "Don't worry about it. I think it's safe to say we can blame the fever."

Despite her embarrassment, the discomfort in her limbs left her less resistant to his actions. She relaxed into the warm mattress, allowing her eyes to close as she breathed in the soft scent of oak and open fields. "Fever?"

Cloud's weight settled next to her. "Yes. You caught something nasty. We'll stay here for a few more days while you rest."

Aeris shook her head then quickly regretted it. "No, Cure will work fine," she argued. "Pass me my bangle."

The bed shifted with his movement, and she held out her hand. She heard the clink of crystal on metal and Cloud's hand went into hers. She only felt warm flesh instead of cool metal. She looked up to see Cloud sitting over her, his eyes closed as green energy passed from his arm band to their clasped hands. Her eyes drifted shut again while the healing energy of the materia passed through her body, fighting off the invading ailment.

Her throat cooled and her headache cleared. Her body relaxed further as tight muscles loosened. She shivered once, twice, three times before she felt warmth spread evenly throughout her body. A refreshing breath filled her lungs, leaving her with a sigh of contentment as the pain eased across her body, leaving only a dull ache.

The healing energy eventually dissipated. She focused on the diminishing effects of the materia, her mind seeing the trails of repair making their final mends before they became part of her body. Soon, all that remained was the circle of heat on her hand. She frowned.

Her eyes opened, looking at her hand still clasped in Cloud's, his thumb softly stroking her skin. Her heart sped up just a bit, but she recovered with a gentle smile to her fair haired companion. "I could have done that, you know."

"You could let others take care of you for once."

She blushed, turning her head away. "I suppose." Her head tilted, her eyes catching his again. "But I won't be making it a habit," she teased, her voice defiant.

"I wouldn't mind."

Aeris stared up at him and he quietly gazed down at her. The sun finished its steady climb over the horizon, filling the room with light and the promise of a beautiful day. The chirping of birds outside and their steady breathing were the only sounds in the room.

Until the sharp call of Aeris' name could be heard from the lobby. Both adults flinched. Cloud's hand dropped hers and touched his ear. "I hope we don't have to pay for any broken glass down there."

"If we do, it's coming out of her allowance," Aeris chuckled. They shared a smile before both looked away at the same time. "I think I'm going to shower before we go." She pushed the covers away and gingerly stepped out of bed.

Her controlled movements weren't lost on Cloud. "We don't have to leave right away."

"Oh, no, I'm fine. Give me an hour and some breakfast, and the fresh air will do me good," she brushed aside his concern. She gathered her clothes and made her way for the bathroom, pausing once to look at Cloud as he stood and stretched. Stepping forward, she brushed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thank you." She ducked into the bathroom before he could see her blush.

It was several weeks before they saw another Inn. They didn't talk about it, but every morning around the camp fire, under the first rays of the rising sun, they shared a glance. Then the innocent flower girl and the battle hardened soldier were back in their respective roles, friends among friends.

After their latest battle in their trek across the Western Continent, the members of AVALANCHE were weary and eager for a good night's rest. The group ate dinner and lounged around between their two rooms, enjoying their brief hours of downtime before continuing on their quest. Morning came too quickly, and yet, the first rays shined in on two pairs of eyes smiling across soft blankets at one another.

Only this time, things were different. This time, Yuffie had spent the night discussing fighting tactics with Tifa until both female warriors had passed out on the floor around the fire place. Barret and Red XIII had already claimed two of the other three beds, and were snoring soundly by the time Tifa and Yuffie followed suit. Cloud mimed covering his ears at all the snoring in the room, making Aeris laugh softly while she pointed to the other room with a nod.

Now, at dawn, Aeris and Cloud stared at each other in the quiet room, neither in any hurry to move. After a few minutes, Aeris chuckled into her comforter.

"What?" Cloud asked.

"Without Yuffie to get my day started, I don't know what to do with myself."

"Well, I'm not going to bring her over here, so I guess you're on your own."

"And what are you going to do?"

"Stay here as long as possible," he sighed, snuggling into the pillow.

She pulled the blankets tight around her. "Mmm, perhaps we should just stay in bed all day." She rolled onto her stomach, her head turned away from him. "That's it. Cloud, I'm calling in sick."

"What?"

"Yep." She gave a pitifully fake cough. "See? I can't travel today."

Cloud snorted. "You're not sick."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You're in the wrong bed."

Aeris turned her head toward him. He lay on his back, his eyes closed and a smile on his face. He was ribbing her, something he only did when they weren't on the road, and she couldn't help but blush at the playful attention. A slow smile spread across her face.

Her sheets rustled and her feet treaded softly across the floor. Cloud's smile widened. "So much for staying in bed…" His eyes opened when he felt the covers being pulled back, his words dying away as Aeris laid down. She pulled the covers up around them and snuggled into the pillow, her back not quite touching his right arm.

"See? Told you I was sick," she mumbled into the pillow. Her smile deepened as he shifted beside her, his arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her away from the edge of the bed.

"I guess it's a good thing I'm here to take care of you," he whispered, his warm breath brushing against the back of her neck.

"Yes," she answered. "But for how long?"

"Until nothing hurts you anymore."

Aeris chuckled, but her sad smile went unseen. Her hand reached down to his resting on her stomach, her fingers interlacing with his. "Then I hope that's a long time coming."

For both of them, it wasn't long enough.

/

The cold of the morning was sharper than usual, and he shivered on the hard floor. He rolled under the blanket, his face turning towards the soft rays of the sun. He held his breath, let it out, and opened his eyes. He was greeted with green, interlaced with yellow and white. The disappointment passed like always, burned away with the first rays, but he couldn't let the habit go.

Cloud stared across the church at the flower patch, allowing the quiet morning to still his churning thoughts. He'd dreamed again, of blankets and sneezes. He'd thought they would ease…

Pain shot through him, making him grimace as he rolled on his back. His hand grabbed his arm, his heart aching in time with the throbbing as the ribbon pressed into his hand through the black cape. A few breaths later the pain passed. He numbly rubbed his arm, memorizing the trails of fire while he stared up into the morning sky.

At first light, he wished she was there. But as the sun continued its climb, he was glad she wasn't. His eyes closed as he turned on his side, placing his back to the flowers and the morning glow. He faced the darkness, embracing it. Its cool touch gave him the comfort the sunlight could not.

He was a failure, after all. All he wanted was to take care of her… them. Now he couldn't even do that. He couldn't take care of himself.

What good would he be to her… them now?

And yet, as sleep suddenly came to claim him again, he felt drawn towards the morning light once more, the flowers taking on an ethereal glow before he drifted away. Had he fought a little harder, he may have felt the gentle touch along his infected arm and the soft kiss across his forehead, encouraging him to rest.

She saw the sadness in him, the guilt and shame, but still he came to this place for healing instead of running from it and its memories. She smiled, knowing he hadn't given up, even though he wanted to.

He was stubborn, making everything harder by refusing help when he needed it. Funny, hadn't he once lectured her on letting others provide care? It was always so much easier to dispense advice than use it.

Well, perhaps this one needed a push in the right direction. As he dreamed, she touched his mind, too gently to intrude, and let his memories of Zack come forth. Her heart ached at the pain it would cause. But when he awoke, he would feel the urge to talk to Zack, and in turn, meet with the ones who would put in place the steps to ending the Geostigma.

Of course, the future was never set in stone… but she believed in him… as he continued to believe in her. She would be there to take care of him, for as long as it took. Until nothing hurt him anymore. She would help him find the light again. And in the Promised Land, she would be waiting.

Among a field of flowers, with blankets and a sneeze.


End file.
